A flexible display has a foldable function, which makes a terminal equipped with the flexible display able to be folded.
In the related art, a terminal equipped with a flexible display is generally equipped with a mechanical structure such as a rotating shaft, and the folding and unfolding of the terminal is realized by a plurality of moving structures in the rotating shaft.